The present device relates to an anchoring structure for a cover for covering the outer periphery of an endoscope when the endoscope is used.
After an endoscope is used in the body cavity of a patient, the endoscope is generally washed and disinfected. However, this washing and disinfecting operation requires much time and labor, and the working efficiency of the endoscope is very low. Furthermore, if this washing and disinfecting operation is not sufficiently performed, no satifactory washing and disinfecting effect can be attained.
Accordingly, an idea of a cover for covering the outer periphery of an endoscope when the endoscope is used has recently been proposed, and an example of the cover of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-179128.
The disclosed technique concerns an endoscope cover comprising a soft cylindrical covering member composed of a rubber or synthetic resin, which is attached to a rigid cover fitted to cover a top end rigid portion of the endoscope.
According to this endoscope cover, the rigid cover is fitted to the front end rigid portion of the endoscope, a flexible tube of the endoscope is entirely covered with the covering member from the front end side of the flexible tube. The endoscope is inserted in this state into the body cavity of a patient, and after the endoscope is used, the endoscope cover is dismounted and thrown away. When the endoscope is used again, the endoscope is covered with a new endoscope cover and is used in the above-mentioned manner. According to this technique, the endoscope need not be washed and disinfected, and a high sanitary effect is attained and the endoscope can be continuously used.
When the above-mentioned endoscope is inserted into the body cavity for the use, or is bent in the body cavity or repeatedly moved to and fro in the inserting direction, the rigid cover comes off from the front end rigid portion, or the covering member gets out of position. As the result, the intermediate conduit portion is contaminated.
It is a primary object of the present invention to protect the intermediate conduit portion of the endoscope from contamination during use and to enable the endoscope to be used immediately after a prior use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope cover, in which, the rigid cover is prevented from being taken off or getting out of position, and complete covering of the endoscope is achieved.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope cover, which can be taken off from the endoscope by one touch, and the removal of the used endoscope cover can be accomplished without contamination of the endoscope.